


Brother Lost

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally finds Sam but he loses his baby brother again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Lost

**Author's Note:**

> My first full part that is in Dean's POV. This might be the only one but who knows. Hopefully, I got his character right so....yeah, enjoy!

“Sam!” Dean shouted as he walked into the town. As he and Bobby rounded the corner, they saw Sam, bracing his arm and slowly walking towards them. Dean let out a sigh in relief once he caught sight of his younger brother, not majorly harmed. “Sam.”

 

“Dean.” he heard Sam breath. That's when he noticed something coming up behind Sam.

 

“Sam, look out!” Dean shouted as he started to run but the military guy stabbed Sam in the back, causing the man to arch.

 

“NO!” Dean’s cry was full of horror and desperation as he began to run full speed. The military guy backed up before running off. Sam fell to his knees, heaving. Bobby ran straight after the military guy as Dean dropped to his knees in front of Sam and grabbed the front of his jacket. Sam fell forward slightly, head landing on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“Whoah, Sam, Hey, Sam.” Dean didn’t notice the dead weight that was Sam he was bracing, only focusing on his brother and keeping him awake.

 

“Hey, come here.” He adjusted Sam so he can maneuver his arm and pressed his hand against the wound on Sam’s back. “Let me have a look at ya.” Dean pulled his hand back and saw blood and in his heart, he knew.

 

“Hey, look. Look at me. It’s not even that bad.” stated the older as he pushed Sam up right. “It's not even that bad, alright?” He put his hands on the either side of Sam’s neck.

 

“Sammy?  Sam!” Dean could feel the tears building up behind his eyes but he refused to let them fall. That’s not what Sam needs to see.

 

“Hey, listen to me,” Dean started. “We’re gonna patch you up, okay? You’ll be as good as new. Huh?” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m gonna take care of you. I got you. That’s my job right? Watch out for my pain in the ass little brother.” Dean let out a small chuckle. He look at Sam and he felt his heart constrict. Sam’s eyes was shut and he didn’t seem to be breathing.

 

“Sam? Sam. Sam! SAMMY?!” It was then that Dean knew he lost his brother. He had lost his little brother to that demon just like Mary and John. He brought Sam into an embrace, holding him close. He could feel those tears fall from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks. His little brother, his reason for living...was gone….just like that…

  
“SAM!”


End file.
